Still Looking For 1
by I love ya Code Lyoko
Summary: No, this is not the title. Cant find an appropriate 1 to the story. If anyone who reads the story can find one, please tell me. Thanks. UxY OxS maybe JxA will add more later
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. Here is another story of mine. I am still working on the others. Don't worry. The ideas are coming a bit slow but anyway…I will update the other soon.**

_Summary: Ulrich does not understand the meaning of love…that is until the special girl come, which will change his life. Ok. I won't write the whole story in the summary. Read it. _

**PS: Don't forget to REVIEW. Love you all.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Normal Point of View

Ulrich got out of the Principal's office, both hands deep in the pockets, cursing under his breath. He had being given a task, an awful one to do.

_Flashback_

'_Mr Delmas, You asked for me?' Asked Ulrich as he walked inside the office._

'_Yes Mr Stern. Take a seat please.' Ulrich did as he was told and sat opposite to the Headmaster._

'_Mr Stern, I have a favour to ask you' he said painfully slowly. _

'_I will be absent for a week or so and there will be a new girl from Japan who be coming here tomorrow. I am afraid I won't be able to be present to welcome her. That's why I am asking you to do it because you are the only one I can give this job to.' The Principal announced. 'So you will have to show the girl around the school, the dorms and to her classes and…..'_

_Ulrich gasped stopping Mr Delmas from his never-ending speech._

'_But Sir, I have got to practice for the coming soccer match next week. This match is very important Sir.' Ulrich persisted._

'_Mr Stern, what I told you is command. You cancel your soccer practice; I will talk to Mr Morales' the Principal continued._

'_But Sir….!' Ulrich tried to say._

'_Mr Stern….no comments' Mr Delmas said raising his index and pointing at the boy. 'A command is a command. Now off you go' he said before shoving a sheet of paper in Ulrich's hands and shoving him out of the office._

_End of Flashback_

Ulrich made his way to the dorms, stuffing the sheet of paper in his pocket without looking at it.

On the way, he banged into William and his group of friends who broke in a fit of laughter at his face. He glared at them before continuing his way to his dorm.

He opened the door and his mouth felt open at the sight inside. His eyes turned into a scowl.

Inside, Odd was pinned on the wall by a certain chick, both of them making out heavily, saliva dripping from their mouths.

The girl's moaned fill the room.

Ulrich, disgusted with the awful sight inside fake-coughed, but nothing happened.

The couple inside did not even stop at all. They continued eating out each others mouths out.

Ulrich closed the door and leaned against it.

Love made him feel disgusted, wanting to throw up.

He started to walk away in the hallway, but he came returned, afraid that when he comes back, he finds Odd and his companion prancing on his bed.

Ulrich knocked at the door, better, banged on the door with his fist. He could not bear the sound of moans inside. He had to knock thrice before Odd opened the door.

'Oh Hi Ulrich' Odd said drying his face with his removed shirt. 'I was just helping Sam with her homework' Odd lied grinning nervously at his friend.

Ulrich stared at his chest.

'Oh that' Odd said shoving his shirt in front of Ulrich's face. 'I was feeling a bit hot' he lied again.

'Odd, no need to explain. The noise was clear enough o know what was going on here' Ulrich said sarcastically.

Odd and Sam blushed at that.

'Oh, Sorry' he said grabbing Sam's hand and heading towards the door.'We are going to find another place'.

Ulrich sighed and entered the room and threw himself in his bed, first making sure it was clean.

He removed the crumple paper from his back pocket and look at it.

Here was another headache. One more girl to follow him around like a puppy.

And even worst, her room was next to his. What bad luck!

**Next Morning**

Ulrich woke up with a terrible headache (a true one this time). His stomach growled.

He must have missed dinner and fallen asleep yesterday afternoon itself.

He lazily glanced at his alarm clock. Even if it was nine, he was not worried. It was Saturday.

After swallowing two aspirins, he headed to the bathroom and to the cafeteria, surrounded as usual by a bunch of stupid girls.

Odd was there, gobbling at the food. He took a tray and headed to join Odd at his table.

Soon, Aelita, Ulrich's unusually pinked-hair best friend and Jeremie, another of Ulrich's best friend came to join him and Odd.

Odd, mouth overflowing with food, muffled horribly.

'_Yo__**nd**__uare__**jlk**__jgo__**ewf**__ingj__**lkg**__to__**knjn**__get__**lksnf**__a__**lnfr**__new__**lknf**__ch__**jmc**__ick__**alsmn**__aroun__**djkd**__you ,Ulr__**gndb**__ich.'_

'What?' Ulrich asked.

'He said you are going to get a new chick around you' Aelita 'translated' with difficulty.

'Shut up Odd. And...Wait, how do you know?' Ulrich asked.

'The whole school knows about it buddy' Odd answered after swallowing his food.

Ulrich looked around. Every girl was staring at him. He gulped and turned back to fix his food. Just then, a familiar annoying screeching voice echoed in the room.

'Hi Ulrich dear'

'Please God, spare me' Ulrich whispered as Sissi approached with her two 'bodyguards'.

'Told you not to hang out with losers, Ulrich, if you don't want to become. You surely don't want to be one of those nerds' she said lifting her head towards Jeremie and trailing her finger on Ulrich's cheek. ' You are nice and sexy like this, she added.

Ulrich pushed her hand away and stood up and said with gritted teeth:

'My friends…are…not losers, understand that.' he said and continued 'and I have a better advice to you. GET LOSS!' he spat.

Sissi shrieked and turned away. Aelita started chuckling at her face.

Suddenly. Sissi turned around and faced Ulrich 'lovingly' even after what he told her.

'Ulrich darling' she started 'listen, I won't let anyone have you, not even the new bitch' she continued her voice trailing into an angry whisper.

Ulrich was shocked at her sudden anger and he backed off a bit.

Sissi raised a piece of paper in front of Ulrich's face. It was sighed ' Stay away from my man'**(Lolzz).**

Ulrich tried to grab it, but he was not that quick.

'Thanks handsome, but I think I will give it myself' Sissi said before storming off.

By now, everyone's eyes were on Ulrich. As soon as he turned to glare at them, they turned away into their own business.

Soon it was noon and Ulrich left his dorm, hands deep in the pockets as usual, he went to wait for the new girl.

It was certainly going to be a hard day, but he did not know that it might change her life forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading the chapter. Please review. Love you all.**

**-I Love Ya Code Lyoko-**


	2. Auothor's POV: My Note

Hello Everyone,

Hope you're all fine!! So I am sending this note to all my stories and profile to tell you that now, it might be **a bit** difficult to reply to reviews, update stories, review your stories or PMing you...etc.

I am moving to a new country and for some personal reason, that I wish so much to be able tell you (but I can't), I won't be able to use too frequently. I will do my best to update my stories, or review your stories during holidays to my native country.

Hey, but there is still 50 chance that I continue using this site as much as before cause I have a secret idea in plan(he he, that's me).

Hope to see the updates coming soon.

PS: I am going to update my stories soon.

Best regards to everyone on all rock, I saw it in your stories.

Special regards to and good luck to:

Burner2, Curch, KiwiR0x, CraneandFalconForever, Hiraku Feather William….Every author on Fan fiction…and also to the net and its creator.

Love you all,

See ya.

- I Love ya Code Lyoko.


End file.
